Truth
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Kyuubi dan Itachi adalah Partner Detektif. Motif pembunuhan masih belum terpecahkan. Itachi tau kalau Kyuubi bertingkah aneh belakangan ini… apa kebenaran yang di sembunyikan Kyuubi? Warning! : Typo, OOC, Abal, NggakJelas, AlurCepat, Berantakan, Ancur, berserta kawan-kawannya. Hint.


Summary : Kyuubi dan Itachi adalah Detektif. Motif pembunuhan masih belum terpecahkan. Itachi tau kalau Kyuubi bertingkah aneh belakangan ini… apa kebenaran yang di sembunyikan Kyuubi?

Di tengah gelapnya malam… terlihat sosok bayangan manusia berwujud aneh(?) terbias oleh cahaya lampu yang menyorot dari arah berlawanan… berjalan perlahan mendekati seseorang yang sedang bersususah payah untuk berjalan menjauhi sosok itu…,

"to-tolong..! A-apa yang kau inginkan..? uang…?…"tannyanya, memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah…  
"…." Sang lawan bicara tidak berbicara, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam pakaiannya dan..

 **SLASH**

Semua isi yang ada di dalam kepala pria malang itu keluar, tak beraturan…. Menambah warna merah pada lantai yang memang sudah berceceran dengan darah orang-orang yang terbujur kaku di sana…

"We want…to get our last Payback…?"

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer :  
Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rate : T  
Warning : OOC, TYPO, GJ, bikin gila, GARING, nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

Pair : ItaKyuu

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

Saya masih newbie, Senpai, saya mohon bimbingannya….

.

.

"Cih, Itachi Keriput! Kau! bisa-bisannya kau tinggalkan Ryu (kucing kitten) sendirian di kamar ber-AC paling dingin,,,! dasar nggak punnya hati..! hewan juga punnya perasaan tau..! bisa sakit!"  
"Yaya, maaf Kyuu…"  
"huh, untungnya aku datang.. dasar nggak gunna. Ryu terpaksa ku kasih ke Naruto kan. Eh… apa ini…?"  
*InHale*  
"AAAGH….! Itachiii!"  
"Apaan Kyuu?!"  
"LIHAT NIH..!"  
"Apa itu..?!"

Pemuda berambut OrangeRed menampolkan sejumblah Surat Kabar ke wajah pemuda stoic berambut raven dan dikuncir.

"Tuh! Liat sendiri..! huh" dan Pemuda OrangeRed a.k.a. Kyuubi Uzumaki melenggak pergi membiarkan pemuda raven a.k.a. Itachi Uciha itu mengambil dokumen yang setia menempel di wajah berkeriputannya *diAmeterasu*

*sigh* Pagi-pagi sang Detektif muda berbakat yang bernama Itachi dan partnernya Kyuubi sudah ribut-ribut…, membuat karyawan-karyawan lain yang berkerja di pusat detektif kepolisian itu hannya menggeleng-geleng dan ber Sweatdrop dan kadang menutup telinga karena suara sang Partner yang membahana. Pertama, Udah kayak Istri yang lagi marahin Suaminya, Kedua, Triak-teriak macam KDRT =_=

Melihat sang Partner yang entahmengapa jadi emosional (a/n : mungkin lagi PMS? *diGigitKyuubi*) ia mendengus… pergi ke meja kerjanya dan duduk…

"Adapa sih…?" ia melihat si dokumen malang yang ingin tetap menempel pada wajah ganteng sang raven.

"…..?"

 _Sunday-xx-xx-xxx_

["DITEMUKAN LAGI JASAD DENGAN CIRI PEMBUNUHAN YANG SAMA"]

 _Friday -xx-xx-xxx  
_ ["JASAD LAGI-LAGI DITEMUKAN DENGAN KEPALA YANG HANCUR"]

 _Tuesday-xx-xx-xxx  
_ ["PEMBUNUH BERANTAI DIJULUKI 'ANIMA CREATURE'"]

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

["APAKAH 'ANIMA' MASIH BERKELIARAN DI KOTA?"]

"Apa-apaan ini…?" Itachi hannya bisa terpaku di di tempat dengan surat kabar yang masih terbuka…. '…. Pembunuhnya seharusnya sudah di eleminasi, bukan…?' innernya.

Itachi berpikir…

"Chi…"  
tiba-tiba sang partner Kyuubi datang lagi dan memanggil Itachi... yang sedang nggak ngeh…  
"Chi… oi"  
"…." Again…  
"OI KERIPUT"

"huh?" Itachi menoleh… dengan nggak elitnya-longor-

"ck. Udah baca kan? Heran nggak?!" Kyuubi ngotot, ia sedang badmood tingkat dewa hari ini…  
"hn…" Itachi mengangguk…

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang, "Chi, misi kita bulan lalu itu untuk menangkap 'Anima', dan bukannya kita sudah menangkap dan menghukumnya?" tannyanya. Itachi mengangguk lagi dengan tatapan mata masih fokus membaca surat kabar pembawa berita mengejutkan bagi kepolisian. "Tapi kenapa ada 'Anima' lagi..? dan malah, membunuh 23 innocent dalam waktu satu bulan" Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya, membiarkan kacamatanya menggantung di ujung hidungnya. "Itu yang…. Aneh Kyuu…" jawab Itachi tanpa melihat Kyuubi, serius dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dan percakapan berhenti…

… (2 menit)  
….. (15 menit)  
….. (30 meni—)

"AAAAGHH" Kyuubi teriak frustasi "lama-lama aku keluar dari sini..!". sementara Itachi… ia merelakan kepalannya di acak-acak oleh sang partner yang depresi sambil memasang wajah miris.  
Lagi. Para pekerja lain hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka dan melanjutkan perkerjaan mereka masing-masing… ck ck ck… *geleng-geleng* OOC… *pundung*

~Skip Time~

-3 bulan kemudian-

'*sigh* Sudah bulan ke tiga tanpa kabar 'Anima' … kenapa 'mereka' sudah tidak pernah berulah lagi ya…?' inner seorang pemuda stoic berambut raven di kuncir, berdiri menatap langit di tengah salju yang turun… yup, sedang musim dingin.

"Oi, Chi, mau mati kedinginan?" panggil pemuda OrangeRed, "paling tidak jangan biarkan aku melihatmu mati bunuh diri dong.." candanya.  
"haha lucu sekali kau Kyuu…" Itachi Sweatdrop…  
"….kau nggak apa Chi..?" tannya Kyuubi nggak jelas.  
"huh?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "ayo ke café terdekat… dingin banget disini aku beku" badannya menggigil padahal sekujur tubuhnya sudah di dibaluti dengan semua yang berbahan tebal dan hangat, melihat itu, Itachi setuju dan mereka pun pergi ke café… dan memesan minuman hangat.

"err.., Chi… kau serius nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi…  
"tentusaja…" Itachi membuka jaket tebalnya "kenapa?" Itachi balas bertanya.  
"… nggak ada sih, belakangan ini kau agak… em,, down..? yup…" balasnya ngasal sambil sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, masih mengigil.

Tiba-tiba Itachi terkekeh  
"? Chi?"  
"Seperti biasa ya Kyuu.., badanmu rentan sama hawa dingin" ucapnya sambil mengambil minuman hangat pesanannya dan meminumnya.  
Kyuubi menunjukkan wajah kesal dan mulai berbisik "Gara-gara seseorang membuatku seperti ini, aku sensitive," tapi suarannya semakin jelas, Kyuubi menutup mulutnya, menyadari volume.  
"hn..?" Itachi menaruh gelasnya, "apa? Aku nggak dengar tadi.." Itachi menaruh gelas minumannya.  
"lupakan…." Kyuubi menyeduh minumannya.

"Chi… kita sudah bersama-sama sejak berapa tahun…?" tannya Kyuubi lagi, mulai aneh lagi..  
"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya itu Kyuu?" Itachi balik bertanya.  
"jawab sajalah…"  
"… sejak kita masuk Junior HighSchool kan..? lama banget…" akhirnya, jawaban.  
"hn…" Kyuubi bergumam "Itachi… Kita sudah bersama-sama selama itu, jadi kalau ada yang berbeda darimu, aku pasti tau…! kau jangan-jangan jadi down gara-gara nggak dapat kabar mengenai 'Anima' itu ya..?" tannya Kyuubi.  
"…." Itachi tidak menjawab..

". . . . . *sigh…* Chi… karena kau Orang kesayangan ku, apa kau mau tau semua kenyataanya..?" Kata Kyuubi, Aneh..

Itach menaikan sebelah alisnya "maksudmu Kyuu…?" tannyanya.

"Chi… kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku..?" lagi. Kyuubi berbicara aneh…  
'ada apa..?..' Itachi sedikit heran, tapi segera menepis pikiran-pikiran negative yang ia punya saat ini… 'ah… palingan ia hanya bercerita tentang buku yang ingin ia tulis lagi' inner Itachi…

Kyuubi mulai bercerita "Dulu sekali…, ada sebuah kelompok…, mereka sangat jahat dan keji.., mereka membuat orang itu menderita bersama dengan yang lainnya… menyiksa Orang itu dan yang lainnya, mereka membuat orang itu tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya dan membuat orang itu tidak sempurna seperti dulu…". 'Orang itu?' batin Itachi lalu mengangguk. "dan jumblah anggota keji itu ada 30 orang… mereka membuat sebuah tes-tes dan menggunakan badan manusia untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan..,termasuk badan orang itu", Itachi sedikit kaget tapi mengangguk lagi. " Mereka bermaksud menjadikan halfhuman antara manusia dengan sel… hewan, untuk dijadikan sanjata hidup…, dan semuannya gagal. Semua bahan percobaan dibunuh dan di musnahkan…, termasuk Orang itu dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.", Itachi terdiam. "tapi karena sel hewan yang sudah dikembang biakkan didalam tubuh Orang itu dan sebagian temannya, mereka selamat… Orang itu dan sebagian temannya selamat.., dan akhirnya mereka bermaksud balas dendam kepada 30 orang itu untuk di musnahkan."

"….. wow" Itachi hanya terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi… kisah itu terdengar sangat nyata bagi Itachi… "Kau bermaksud membuat buku seperti itu Kyuu..? bagus tuh." Lanjutnya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar komentar Itachi , membelalakkan matanya, lalu melemparkan pandangannya dan tertawa… "hahaha" hambar, "iya, itu hanya cerita.. tapi keren kan…?" Kyuubi meminum minuman hangatnya.

Dan… malam itu mereka habiskan dengan canda gurau dan suara membahana lagi dari sang Partner yang lagi-lagi, membuat heboh di café itu.

.

.

.

.

Apertement Itachi

'Akhirnya pulang juga…,' inner Itachi senang… ia segera ganti baju dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi tidur…, membuka ruangan kamar, dan terpampang kasur kingsize bercover violet dan biru tua, membuat rasa lelah lebih terasa…

"ah" ia melupakan sesuatu, dokumen hasil pengamatannya dari TKP selama 3 bulan ini, harus ia cek.

Ia segera beralih dari kasur tercinta, ke tas kerjanya.., membuka, menarik map berwarna biru tua, pergi ke ruang kerja, membuka laptopnya dan mulai mencari menggunakan internet mengenai hasil-hasil yang ia catat di dokumen…

 _Hasil :_ [Korban : 30 Innocent, semuannya pernah berkerja di , dan tidak berkeluarga, dan di perkirakan terbunuh pada Tengah malam—]

"hmm… 'tidak berkeluarga..'? tidak menikah? kok bisa..?" Itachi yang sedang tidak berkeprikeUchihaannya malah focus pada topic yang tidak penting sama sekali, ckckck..

 _Hasil :_ [—menurut saksi mata, pembunuh berwujud sangat berbeda dari manusia, seperti makhluk lain… Monster—]

'tunggu…, … itu bukannya perusahaan yang bangkrut 7 tahun yang lalu kan..? cari, coba cari…. Ah ini—" ia tidak mengindahkan kalimat diatas… ia membolak-nalikkan kertas hasil penyelidikannya.

 _Hasil :_ [— : perusahaan yang membuat berbagai jenis obat dan percobaan. Out Of Busnees karena mengalami kerugian yang besar dan arena melakukan percobaan illegal—]

Itachi terus membaca sambil mengoceh nggak jelas "hmm… Illegal huh? Seperti mengubah manusia menjadi Half dan menjadikan mereka Human weapon? Haha—"

 _Hasil :_ [—mencoba untuk membuat Senjata hidup/ Human Waepon dengan mengubah badan mereka menjadi separuh hewan—]

Mulut Itachi langsung tertutup rapat… ia jadi teringat dengan cerita-cerita Kyuubi malam ini… "eh, kok… jadi mirip ya..? apa kebetulan..? tunggu, 30 korban..?" bisik Itachi, berpikir…, mata Itachi membulat,

"— _dan jumblah anggota kelompok kejam itu_ _ada 30 orang_ _…—"_ kata-kata Kyuubi, muncul di dalam pikiran Itachi… [Korban : 30 Innocent—]  
 _"—mereka_ _membuat sebuah tes tes_ _dan_ _menggunakan badan manusia_ _untuk dijadikan_ _bahan percobaan_ _—"_ Itachi melihat file itu [—melakukan percobaan illegal—]

"haha.. ini.. terlalu banyak kemiripan… ah, mungkin Kyuubi sudah membaca file ini sebelumnya… haha" Itachi tertawa hambar…  
tapi, tidak mungkin.. file ini hanya Itachi yang mendapatkannya langsung dari hasil pengamatannya, dan bahan Kyuubi tidak boleh membukannya…,

Kenapa..?  
Kenapa bisa sama…?

Itachi berdiri dan langsung mengganti baju dan memakai jaket, segaera mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar apertemen… menuju Apertement Kyuubi.

~Skip Time~

Apertement Kyuubi

". . . . . . dingin. . . . . . . ."

'bagi Rubah Padang pasir, salju itu tantangan yang luar biasa hebat…' batinnya

Kyuubi tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hannya terkulai lemas dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya… sampai—

 **. .** suara bell pintu yang di tekan berkali-kali oleh seseorang.

"ck. . . . kupingku sakit. . . ." erangnya…

"Kyuubi….!" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu…

'ahh, Itachi…. Apa dia baru sadar dari maksud 'cerita' tadi ya…?' innernya

"Kyuubi….!" Panggil Itachi sekali-lagi, '…cih…. Dingin…' Kyuubi mulai mengerjapkan matannya.. melemah… nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, pendengaran menjauh…

Buka.

Tutup

Buka

Tutup

"Kyuubi…!" samar-samar Kyuubi mendengar suara Itachi…

'aah.. Keriput' batinnya tersennyum…

'Jangan biarkan hewan kecil sendirian di tempat yang dingin, atau ia akan kesepian dan mati… aku ngerasain sendiri tau, baka keriput…'

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi bangun

mengerjapkan matannya… terasa berat, 'rumah sakit…?' batinnya…

Pintu terbuka, dari pintu itu menampakkan Itachi, yang tersenyum melihat Kyuubi.

"… kenapa Chi..? … dingin… masih musim dingin ya?" tannya Kyuubi masih mengigau karena baru bangun…  
"Kyuubi kau… membuatku khawatir, geez" Itachi mendekat dan memeluk Kyuubi pelan..

'hn, hangat…' batin Kyuubi… tenang.. sampai-sampa—

"HUOH" Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Itachi, 'tunggu, rumahsakit, berarti si dokter udah tau kalau aku ini half?! Itachi tau?! tes darahkan?' Kyuubi melihat tangan kanannya, selang, 'oh, god, tes darah…, sudah terbongkar—' inner Kyuubi kacau dan frustasi.

"Kyuu, aku tau masalahmu, aku juga tau kalau kau itu juga 'Anima', tapi kamu tak melakukannya kan..? iya kan..? kau, tidak membunuh siapapun kan?" ucap Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi.  
"….Tau apa kau Keriput…" ela Kyuubi  
"buktinya, kau ikut menjadi detektif untuk mencegah kejadian sama yang terjadi padamu dan teman-temanmu kan Kyuu…?" jawab Itachi meyakinkan Kyuubi.

"Aku…" jeda… " aku ini nggak normal Chi.., hewan. Mudah rapuh, Rubah Fennec(Gurun)…. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus kan..? Bahkan setiap tengah malam, wujud dan badan ku berubah hamper seperti hewan…, mereka teman-teman ku juga.., dan apa yang akan kalian katakana kepada kami ketika wujud kami sedang seperti itu..? Monster? Alien..? hahaha gara-gara mereka…,hidup kami beantakan.. mereka pantas musnah, tak seperti kami yang harus malu menyimpan darah yang sudah tercampur ini…" ucap Kytuubi sabil tertawa hambar, airmata sudah menumouk di pelupuk matanya… "itulah mengapa kami membunuh semua manusia laknat itu..".

"Shh… -shh… tenang Kyuu… orang-orang yang kalian takutkan sudah tidak ada lagi di Bumi ini kan…? sekarang coba buat kekurangan ini menjadi kelebihan untukmu dan untuk orang lain.. ya..? ssh… pasti ada kelebihannya.. lagian Rubah Fennec itu imut dan lucu kayak kamu kan…?" Itachi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi dan sepertinya berhasil karena kata-kata terakhir Itachi membuat Kyuubi murka dan wajahnya memerah.., karena marah..? malu..? enathlah, hanya ia yang tau…

"hahaha tenang Kyuu, ayo kita pindah rumah bareng, dan tinggal bareng, kerja bareng, makan bareng, senang-senang bareng dan tidur bare—" BUFF, wajah Itachi terkena lemparan bantal rumahsakit "ugh.. biar kau nggak sendirian Kyuu.." Itachi mengedipkan mata genit. Kyuubi merinding disco

Nah noh…? Kyuubi rupanya Manusia berdarah Rubah? Lalu kenapa pihak kepolisian tidak berbuat sesuatu?

.

.

.

.

.

3 DAYS LATER~ (OMAKE –maybe lol—)

" how's your days at the hospital …?" Bos(kepala pihak kepolisian) yang seorang English-Japanese menyapa mereka di kantor, dengan mata yang tertutup dan senyumannya yang menawan, Sai.  
"well, He's fine, I guess.. thanks sir…" Itachi yang lancar bahasa Inggris pun menjawab si Bos… 'nggak sopankan, ditanya bahasa inggris dijawab pakai bahasa jepang' batin Itachi OOC (note : bahasa sehari2 : Jepang)  
"hmm…, jangan terlalu formal padaku, Itachi… kita ini semuran ya..? " lagi dengan senyumannya, Sai mulai mendekat.  
"hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa  
"Jadi..? kalian sudah resmi pasangan..?" Sai bebisik dengan mata yang tertutup dan tersenyum.  
"ya/hah?" jawab mereka berdua..

Lalu Itachi pun memandang Kyuubi dengan kaku  
"Apa? Kita ini kan memang Parthner(pasangan) kan?" Jawab Kyuubi, bold.

awkward pun terjadi selama beberapa menit…

"hmm.., fufufu.., oya, Itachi, kau tak usah repot-repot memikirkan 'Anima' lagi eh… dan Document serta bukti-bukti yang kau berikan 2 hari yang lalu tidak kuterima.." kata Sai tapi.. nadanya berubah "Kasus sudah tertutup kok…" dan senyumannya entah mengapa membuat Itachi menelan ludah.

Lalu sang bos pun melenggak pergi dengan santainya… eh?

"Chi..," Panggil Kyuuni "ngomong-ngomong Sai itu senpaiku saat aku dan Naruto disekap dulu, seorang 'Tigger'…." Ucap Kyuubi pelan…  
"oh.." Itachi menjawab…

Eh? Tunggu, what?

Itachi langsung menoleh ke Kyuubi spontan, menatap Kyuubi-yang dengan santainnya membetulkan kacamatannya-horror…

"dan… Naruto Kucing, Lee Kuma, Suigetsu Ubur-ubur, Kisame Ikan hiu, dan masih banyak lagi…" lanjutnya sambil memasang pose senang, dan pergi kearah kantin (note : Rubah Fennec suka makan :v )

Meninggalkan Itachi yang mencelos karena baru menyadari kenyataan kalau teman-teman kepolisian(tidak semuannya) terdekatnya itu adalah half(Anima)… yup… a half.. termasuk Deidara yang rupannya Bird.

Dan lagi, ia merasa di permainakan oleh sang Bos, Sai. Karena beberapa hari kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa daridulu Sai selalu memperharikan gerakgerik Itachi (namanya juga TIGER =v=), dan selalu menjauhi Itachi dari 'Masalah ini'…. Dan sekarang membuat Itachi bingung… Good job Sai…

Omake Part 2 (lol)

. . . . . . 3 bulan lalu. . . . . . .

'pembunuhan yang sudah muncul pada 2 bulan lalu itu belum di temukan siapa pelakunya.., motifnya apa.., dan kenapa pihak kepolisian masih tenang-tenang saja..?'

Itu adalah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda Uchiha ini…

'Dan pada saat aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan, Kepala kepolisian sudah menyuguhiku dengan kasus lain…' lanjutnya…

"….i.."

'kenapa bisa begitu ya..? Apa Kepala kepolisian sudah mengetahui kebenarannya..?' Itachi masih berpikir keras saat ini…

"…put…"  
Bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan sekelili—

"KERIPUT BANG*T… OI" panggil-teriak-seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan Rambut OrangeRednya… Kyuubi.

"..? apa Kyuu…?" balas Itachi santai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja kantornya ke wajah manis sang lawan bicara.  
"Keriput, kau jangan buat darah tinggiku naik… harus beRAPA KALI harus kupanggil namamu Chi…?!" Murka Kyuubi sambil siap-siap mencekik leher Itachi.  
"ahaha.. sorry, kenapa memanggilku..?" Tertawa, Itachi memasang wajah imut-yang langsung membuat Kyuubi eneg-nya.  
"…. Bos memanggilmu…" Kyuubi melenggak pergi ke kantin…

'Bos..? Kepala Kepolisisan…? Kenapa..?' batin Itachi Heran… 'tumben sekali ia memanggil ku…'

Itachi pun segera berjalan santai menuju ruangan Kepala kepolisian dan mengetuk pintu, sopan.

 **TOK. TOK.**

"ya… Come in…" terdengar dari dalam ruangan..

Itachi membuka pintu.

"Selamat Siang.." sapa si Bos, Sai.  
"Selamat siang.." balas Itachi.

Setelah di persilahkan duduk…

"dari dulu saya ingin mengajak Itachi Uchiha, detektif muda yang berbakat yang sudah banyak membantu pihak kepolisian untuk datang ke Ruangan saya… Terimakashi telah banyak membantu kami.. " ucap Sai, basabasi  
"hahaha… sudah kehormatan bagi saya, Shochō …." Jawab Itachi.., yang entah mengapa menjadi gugup berhadapan dengan satu manusia ini…

"oh ya.., dengar-dengar, anda ingin menyelesaikan kasus 'Anima' yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi ini ya..?"  
"ya…." _Gulp_ ia menelan ludah.

"ooh… begitu…"

Mendengar nada terakhir dari sang bos, Itachi merasakan hawa yang tidak enak… 'ada apa ini…?' batin Itachi mulai resah…

ia yang tadinnya hannya menunduk, memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat sang Bos, dan—

"Bagus sekali Uchia-san… saya harap dengan bantuan anda, kasus ini terselesaikan lagi…" Sai menggunakan senyuman menawannya, misterius…  
"te-terimakasih, Sai-Shocho…" Jawab Itachi, semakin tidak enak… "Baiklah, sudah waktunya saya harus permisi dulu.." lanjutnya

"ah, tentusaja, maaf telah mengganggu pekerjaan anda Itachi-san.." ucap Sai.

Itachi sudah didepan pintu, memegangi kenop pintu hendak keluar… disaat pintu hendak tertutup otomatis…

"Itachi-san… Don't got us wrong, we're the good people… fufu"

 **Blam** …  
Dan pintu pun tertutup…

Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya terpaku di depan pintu… dan berbatin 'Apa maksudnya..?... ah mungkin salah dengar…' dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu..

'baiklah.., aku harus pergi ke TKP dan menyelidikinya sendiri…' lalu Itachi pergi untuk mencari informasi-informasi yang pihak kepolisian belum ketahui…

 **Owari~**

 **Nyambung? Ngerti? Nggak kan? Sama . *nangis* Hahahah…*garing* muncul lagi Hasil Fic GJ nya Vil. Ini Fic hasil dari ke-isengan dan rasa ingin coba-coba *dijotos*. Fic ini sebenarnya Riddle *Senyum Sai mode: ON* '** _ **Kenapa sudah 3 bulan lamanya kasus ini di ketahui, tetapi Pihak kepolisian selain Itachi masih tidak menemukan siapa dan apa motif pelaku?"**_

 **Terimakasih pada Para Readers dan senpai yang sudah membaca Fic aneh, Alur kecepatan, Ajaib, Simsalabim, Garing, dan OOC ini… haha saia tau *nangis***

" **Fic ini Alurnya gak jelas sama sekali… belum pandai buat alur action detective sih.. dan banyak kekurangannya…" *nangis guling-guling* Fic ini dibuat akibat Mood Vil yang lagi nista dan badmood..**

 **RnR please? Flame jangan kasar2 yak… *bow*** ***miris***


End file.
